International Temporal Enforcement Agency
The International Temporal Enforcement Agency, ITEA or IT for short, was founded in 2008 by Interpol to act as an independent organization dedicated to dealing with anything related to Type-7 or the displacement of time, such as people committing crimes using the Temporal Gene. Their headquarters is located in London, England, and one of their major suppliers for travel accomodations and equipment is Stone Enterprises. Charter The ITEA exists to handle crimes specifically related to the use of Type-7 or anything capable of manipulating time. The official documents state that it enforces the misuse of temporal science and phenomenons, Type-7 lumped in as a temporal science due to the stasis-like state it induces. The agency ultimately answers to the United Nations security council, though it also has strong connections to both Interpol and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, the former being its main provider of intelligence and the latter its main supplier for equipment. A special review board within the UN has been established to evaluate any case the ITEA gets involved in. Officially the ITEA can take over any case that suddenly is discovered to fall under its charter, though in these cases they tend to work with the local law enforcement and occassionally Interpol as necessary. Besides standard crimes the ITEA also deploys teams to investigate rumors and the like of Type-7 use, and if deployed before something actually happens they tend to initially work alone. The ITEA is based out of London primarily due to its central airport, as it allows for quick flights to both North America and Europe. The charter does allow for the establishment of a second headquarters in Asia if deemed necessary, Beijing, Hong Kong, New Dehli and Tokyo all on a short list for possible locations. As it stands the second headquarters isn't needed. Stone Enterprises provides IT with private aircraft and special arrangements on commercial flights as needed for travel, also assisting with possible locations for hospitality. An important note about IT's charter is that it lacks many expected notes about agency discipline, including a lack of fraternization regulations and below-standard punishments for practical jokes. The former is due to many founding members of the ITEA being in relationships with their fellow agents and the latter is due to a belief that, so long as nothing serious becomes of any pranks, it helps with morale. Expansion Since Sonia Castillo was made director the ITEA has undergone several radical expansions. One of the first changes was the establishment of a medical wing as well as an internal affairs department. GRID was next created to better handle smaller events, and each team was given a secretary to deal with administration. Matthew Strathairn was promoted to the head of maintenance and allowed to hire whoever he wished for his repair teams. Instructors were then hired to better assist those within the agency with possible weaknesses. Liaisons with other organizations such as the UK's government, the Metropolitan Police Service and Stone Enterprises have offices on-site and more liaison offices are being considered. Current projects being worked on are the establishment of field houses in major cities around the world, the creation of a private prison for the agency's own use, the recruitment of fresh individuals the agency can train first-hand and the formation of a tactical team to be made up of members of internal security, who would deploy in extreme situations. Salary and Benefits The ITEA offers full coverage for insurance purposes in health, dental and life, their plan also covering costs for items such as glasses and hearing aids. The average ITEA agent makes roughly $60,000 USD a year, with Team Leaders making $80,000. Agency security and tech specialists make on average about $50,000 a year, their superiors making between $70,000 and $80,000 depending on their importance. The agency director makes $120,000, the assistant director makes $110,000 and the department heads tend to make around $100,000. For field work agents do have access to company accounts and can expense most costs back to the agency. Staff Names marked with a * are listed as exempt from the ITEA's prank clause. London Administration Central members of the agency who are either at the very top or not assigned to a particular wing. Catherine Zeta-Jones.jpg|Sonia Castillo Director|link=Sonia Castillo Josie Maran.jpg|Lucienne Christophe Assistant Director and Founder|link=Lucienne Christophe Jeremy Piven.jpg|David Falk* Head of Accounting|link=David Falk Gemma Atkinson 2.jpg|Eva Bingham Accounting Assistant|link=Eva Bingham Elizabeth Banks.jpg|Rachel Clarke Head of Human Resources|link=Rachel Clarke Vincent Cassel.jpg|Noah Durand Recruiter|link=Noah Durand Elisabeth Rohm.jpg|Lina Maier Recruiter|link=Lina Maier Alex O'Loughlin.jpg|Ian Blake Internal Affairs|link=Ian Blake Claire van der Boom.jpg|Alexandra Blake Internal Affairs|link=Alexandra Blake Office Management Reshma Shetty.jpg|Gitana Brook* Receptionist and Head Secretary|link=Gitana Brook Minka Kelly.jpg|Camille Lambert Receptionist and Human Resources Assistant|link=Camille Lambert Selena Gomez.jpg|Angelita Castillo Secretary to the Director|link=Angelita Castillo Rosamund Pike.jpg|Harriet Waler Secretary to Team Alpha|link=Harriet Waler Rochelle Aytes.jpg|Leila Banks Secretary to Team Beta|link=Leila Banks Lauren Lee Smith.jpg|Sharon Clarke Secretary to Team Gamma|link=Sharon Clarke Jessica Chobot.jpg|Dianna Traynor Secretary to Team Delta|link=Dianna Traynor Gemma Chan.jpg|Qi Sun Secretary to Team Epsilon|link=Qi Sun John Cho.jpg|Andrew Chin Secretary to Team Zeta|link=Andrew Chin Molly Quinn.jpg|Evie Woods Secretary to GRID|link=Evie Woods Gemma Arterton.jpg|Tavia Highfield Administrative Assistant to the Maintenance Department|link=Tavia Highfield Security Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran* Chief of Security|link=Dieter Bran Eduardo Noriega.jpg|Gaspar Guevara* Vice-Chief of Security|link=Gaspar Guevara Kate Nauta.jpg|Rhonda Evens* Head of Security Systems|link=Rhonda Evens Felicia Day 3.jpg|Coriander Blankfein Assistant Head of Security Systems|link=Coriander Blankfein Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared Ground Floor Sergeant|link=Carmen Pared Katrina Kaif 3.jpeg|Nikita Jain Floor Four Sergeant|link=Nikita Jain Jeremy Renner.jpg|Leonard Sharp Floor Two Sergeant|link=Leonard Sharp Elsa Pataky.jpg|Esther Torres Top Floor Sergeant|link=Esther Torres Adrianne Palicki.jpg|Yelena Nikitin Ground Floor Day Guard|link=Yelena Nikitin Adam Baldwin.jpg|Franklin Adams Ground Floor Day Guard|link=Franklin Adams Alan Tudyk.jpg|Zenon Sokalski Top Floor Day Guard|link=Zenon Sokalski Riley Rose Critchlow 2.jpg|Neske Schermer Top Floor Day Guard|link=Neske Schermer Moon Bloodgood.jpg|Jin Pierce Ground Floor Night Guard|link=Jin Pierce Ali Larter 5.jpg|Ashe McArthur Ground Floor Night Guard|link=Ashe McArthur Michelle Waterson 3.png|Jayna Jacobs Ground Floor Night Guard|link=Jayna Jacobs Michelle Ryan.jpg|Christina Merritt Top Floor Night Guard|link=Christina Merritt Karl Urban.jpg|Perry Pike Top Floor Night Guard|link=Perry Pike Maintenance Jason Statham.jpg|Matthew Strathairn Head of Maintenance and Vehicle Mechanic|link=Matthew Strathairn Anna Chapman.jpg|Hayden Briggs General Mechanic|link=Hayden Briggs Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Ione Hales Plumber|link=Ione Hales Rachelle LeFevre 2.jpg|Genevieve Bonnet Electrician|link=Genevieve Bonnet Sasha Jackson.jpg|Gemma Olson HVAC Mechanic|link=Gemma Olson Espionage Wing Division dedicated to undercover operations and spy-related work. Sofia Milos 3.jpg|Sophie Katsopolis Director|link=Sophie Katsopolis Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro Assistant Director|link=Tasia Spiro Stacy Haiduk.png|Twila Oswin Instructor|link=Twila Oswin Maryse Ouellet 2.png|Ariel Landry Background Designer|link=Ariel Landry Nina Dobrev.jpg|Zhenya Velitchkov Background Designer|link=Zhenya Velitchkov Leonardo Nam.gif|Zachary Song Graphic Artist|link=Zachary Song Medical Wing Division dedicated to employee health. Emmanuelle Vaugier.jpg|Zelda Parker* Doctor|link=Zelda Parker Alaina Huffman.jpg|Paige Saunders Nurse|link=Paige Saunders Amy Acker.jpg|Nancy Colfax Nurse|link=Nancy Colfax Sean Lock 2.jpg|Rory Becker Psychologist|link=Rory Becker Charlotte Sullivan.jpg|Marjorie Hopkins Assistant Psychologist|link=Marjorie Hopkins Science Wing Division dedicated to understanding technology related to the agency's primary targets. Charlize Theron 10.jpg|Marika Bran Director|link=Marika Bran Paula Patton 4.jpg|Makeda Getachew Assistant Director|link=Makeda Getachew Autumn Reeser 4.jpg|Katie Grant Chemical Lab Technician|link=Katie Grant Jordana Brewster.jpg|Mia Santos Medical Lab Technician|link=Mia Santos Jina Song.jpg|Hyun Su Quantum Physical Lab Technician|link=Hyun Su Chris Jericho.jpg|Irvine McFarland Engineering Lab Technician|link=Irvine McFarland Liz Vassey 2.png|Zora Jugovic Forensic and Chemical Lab Technician|link=Zora Jugovic Bojana Novakovic.jpg|Danka Stojanović Biology Lab Technician|link=Danka Stojanović Sharon Leal 2.jpg|Mojisola Arendse Cerebral Consciousness Lab Technician|link=Mojisola Arendse Tactical Wing Division dedicated to combat training and tactics. Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan Director|link=Hui Lan Briana Evigan 2.jpg|Jelena Hendraille Assistant Director|link=Jelena Hendraille Simon Pegg.jpg|William Volt Rangemaster|link=William Volt Kari Byron 3.jpg|Bethany McGill Modification Expert|link=Bethany McGill Candice Michelle.jpg|Celina Swan Physical Trainer|link=Celina Swan Technical Wing Divison related to computers and analyzing data. Johnathan Rhys Meyers.jpg|Travis Paddington Director|link=Travis Paddington Olivier Martinez 2.jpg|Rafael Calado Assistant Director|link=Rafael Calado Billie Piper 2.jpg|Lori Jones Lead Analyst|link=Lori Jones Masi Oka 2.jpg|Juro Takashi Financial Analyst|link=Juro Takashi Elizabeth Mitchell.jpg|Janelle Gallegos Intelligence Analyst|link=Janelle Gallegos Ruth Negga 2.jpg|Keren Defar Intelligence Analyst|link=Keren Defar Leelee Sobieski.jpg|Addison Finn Social Analyst|link=Addison Finn Mylène Jampanoï 2.jpg|Kaylee Kao Inter-Agency Analyst|link=Kaylee Kao Arielle Kebbel 3.jpg|Danica Riley Science Analyst|link=Danica Riley Nathalie Emmanuel.jpg|Zéphyrine St Pierre Energy Analyst|link=Zéphyrine St Pierre Lucy Boynton 2.jpg|Prudence Knight Historical Analyst|link=Prudence Knight Megan Boone.jpg|Janine Radcliff Profiler|link=Janine Radcliff Summer Glau.jpg|Megan Gage Support Technician|link=Megan Gage Sarah Shahi 2.jpg|Parisa Golzar Support Technician|link=Parisa Golzar Field Teams Team Alpha Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro Team Leader and Undercover Expert|link=Tasia Spiro Briana Evigan 2.jpg|Jelena Hendraille Second-in-Command and Tactical Expert|link=Jelena Hendraille Eva La Rue.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz-Volt Forensic Expert|link=Suzanna Ortiz-Volt Team Beta Emily Deschanel.jpg|Cassandra Flick* Leader and Investigation Expert|link=Cassandra Flick Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon Second-in-Command and Negotiation Expert|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Milo Ventimiglia.jpg|Gregory Barnes Tactical Expert|link=Gregory Barnes Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov Science Expert|link=Anna Sokolov Team Gamma Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan Leader and Tactical Expert|link=Hui Lan Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala Second-in-Command and Espionage Specialist|link=Miranda Ohala Yvonne Strahovski.jpg|Tatiana Lebedev Sharpshooter and Vehicle Expert|link=Tatiana Lebedev David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland Forensic Expert|link=Jason Holland Team Delta Jared Leto 2.jpg|Caesar Francisco Leader, Tactical and Forensics Expert|link=Caesar Francisco Takuya Kimura 4.jpg|Takahishi Nakamura Second-in-Command, Espionage and Investigations Expert|link=Takahishi Nakamura Alessio Sakara 2.jpg|Marcus Corrado Vehicle and Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert|link=Marcus Corrado Ryan Phillipe 3.jpg|Rurik Chekhol Computer Expert|link=Rurik Chekhol Team Epsilon Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Ivan Popov Leader, Computer and Investigation Expert|link=Ivan Popov Paula Patton.jpg|Makeda Getachew Second-in-Command Forensic Expert|link=Makeda Getachew Pumwaree Yodkamol 9.jpg|Malai Kasem Hand-to-Hand Expert and Analyst|link=Malai Kasem Victor Webster.jpg|Victor Morozov Tactical Expert|link=Victor Morozov Team Zeta Sofia Milos 3.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis Team Leader and Undercover Expert|link=Sophia Katsopolis Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi* Second-in-Command and Interrogation Expert|link=Kioni Abasi Olivia Wilde.jpg|Nessa Kelly Tactical and Computer Expert|link=Nessa Kelly Sasha Alexander.jpg|Anna Federov Linguist|link=Anna Federov GRID John Barrowman.jpg|Michael Bradford Department Leader|link=Michael Bradford Kristin Kreuk 5.jpg|Nicole Kao Agent|link=Nicole Kao Lauren German.jpg|Yeardley Luxby Agent|link=Yeardley Luxby Aldis Hodge 2.jpg|Erik Brink Agent|link=Erik Brink Tina Casciani 3.jpg|Grazia Lombardi Agent|link=Grazia Lombardi Oded Fehr.jpg|Avrum Zurer Agent|link=Avrum Zurer Courtney Hope.jpg|Valentine Goodpaster Agent|link=Valentine Goodpaster Aisling Bea 2.jpg|Aileen O'Toole Agent|link=Aileen O'Toole The Albatross Aimee Garcia.jpg|Octavia Fierro Pilot|link=Octavia Fierro Jessica Boehrs.jpg|Katinka Andres Co-Pilot|link=Katinka Andres James Roday.jpg|Shawn Barnaby Tech Support|link=Shawn Barnaby Swayze Valentine 2.jpg|Hildur Sinason Medic|link=Hildur Sinason Non-Agency Personel Third-Party Staff Rachel McAdams.jpg|Kimberly Ewart Stone Enterprises Travel Coodinator|link=Kimberly Ewart Eve Torres.jpg|Chita Francisco Global News Agency Contact and Reporter|link=Chita Francisco Naoko Mori.jpg|Shiori Yoshida Metropolitan Police Service Liaison|link=Shiori Yoshida Eve Myles.jpg|Paula Tate Gladstone Government Liaison|link=Paula Tate Oversight Committee Alfred Molina 2.jpg|Robert Warner UN Security Council|link=Robert Warner Clive Owen.jpg|Raymond Bishop Interpol|link=Raymond Bishop Sophie Marceau.jpg|Julienne Bertrand Interpol|link=Julienne Bertrand Marg Helgenberger.jpg|Emily Price Interpol|link=Emily Price Stana Katic 3.jpg|Mira Stolar Europol|link=Mira Stolar Diane Lane.jpg|Mallory Keaton NATO|link=Mallory Keaton Contacts Shiri Appleby 4.jpg|Monica Stein Stone Enterprises Travel Contact|link=Monica Stein Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton Stone Enterprises Science Contact|link=Mary Hamilton Blake Lively 6.jpg|Erika Stone Financier|link=Erika Stone Kristen Bell.jpg|Arlette Bouchard Financier|link=Arlette Bouchard Former Staff Jennifer Lopez 2.jpg|Palmira Tiago Team Zeta Leader and Espionage Expert|link=Palmira Tiago Lauren Ambrose.jpg|Angela Schwarz Inter-Agency Analyst|link=Angela Schwarz Laura Vandervoort 6.jpg|Colette Landry Assistant Director of Technical Wing and Team Alpha Member|link=Colette Landry Equipment Firearms USP.jpg|H&K USP45 Tactical Pistol|link=H&K USP45 Walther P99.png|Walther P99 Tactical Pistol|link=Walther P99 SIG P226.jpg|SIG P226 Tactical Pistol (Standard Issue)|link=SIG P226 Glock 17.jpg|Glock 17 Modified Dart Pistol (Standard Issue)|link=Glock 17 M1911.jpg| Colt M1911 Modified Dart Pistol (Special Issue) |link=Colt M1911 Ruger Mk II.jpg|Ruger Mk II Modified Dart Pistol|link=Ruger Mk II ITEA PR.jpg|ITEA PR-2 Dart Revolver|link=ITEA PR-2 X26 Taser.gif|X26 Taser Stun Gun|link=X26 Taser HK MP5.jpg|H&K MP5 Sub-machine Gun|link=H&K MP5 Rap.jpg|ITEA SM-3 Sub-machine Gun|link=ITEA SM-3 Colt M4.jpg|Colt M4 Assault Carbine|link=Colt M4 HK416.jpg|H&K 416 Assault Carbine|link=H&K 416 Colt Canada C7.jpg|Colt Canada C7 Assault Rifle|link=Colt Canada C7 ITEA BA.png|ITEA BA-6 Assault Rifle|link=ITEA BA-6 Remington 870.jpg|Remington 870 Shotgun|link=Remington 870 ITEA RG.jpg|ITEA RG-1 Shotgun|link=ITEA RG-1 Walther WA2000.jpg|Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle|link=Walther WA2000 Arctic Warfare Magnum.jpg|AI AWM Sniper Rifle|link=AI AWM Gas Gun.png|NI Immobilizer Gas Launcher|link=NI Immobilizer HK 69.jpg|H&K 69 Grenade Launcher|link=H&K 69 Equipment * Type-7, Freezing Chemical * Electro-Static Rounds, Stun Bullets * Static7, Freezing Stun Bullets * Vapor Rounds, Gas Shells * NI Angle Gun, Firearm Extender * Pistor 5 Mesotherapy Gun, Chemical Delivery Device * Preval Gas Sprayer, Chemical Delivery Device * Twilight Pen, Chemical Delivery Device * Type-7 Chips, Control Device * Freeze-Key, Control Device * Stasis Disk, Control Device * M15 Gas Mask, Chemical Protection * Breathe Easy, Chemical Protection * Immunity Ring, Chemical Protection * Motion Mist, Chemical Recovery * CyPad, Tablet Computer * SIGMA 900, Analysis Device * NI 150 Heartbeat Sensor, Scanning Device * 7100 zNose, Scanning Device * Freeze Tracker, Scanning Device * Stasis Scanner, Scanning Device * NI Ghostchatter, Communications Device * Sentinel, Tactical Device * Kevlar Armor, Body Armor * Dragon Skin, Body Armor * NI Impact Armor, Body Armor * Chrono Goggles, Vision Protection Standard Field Kit A standard field kit is one that ideally each agent takes with them when on assignment. A field kit is contained in a metal box labelled 'first aid,' with the standard contents of a kit for its size thinned out to conceal other supplies in addition to the medical items. The kit contains, besides typical first-aid supplies: * 2 Syringes * 1 Glock 17 with two clips worth of dart-based ammunition * 1 bottle of Type-7 * 1 bottle of Type-7 counter-agent * 1 Preval Gas Sprayer * 1 Type-7 Chip with Remote * 1 Immunity Ring * 1 Stasis Disk * 1 KGB Twilight Pen * Copper bracelet and pendant with the agent's contact information on if found frozen * 1 Multi-Tool * 1 Pocket Flashlight * 1 Freeze Tracker * 1 Stasis Scanner * 4 Breathe Easy Gelcaps * 1 Encoded Cell Phone * 2 Emergency Credit Cards with company funds, one Visa the other Mastercard In addition to the kit it is assumed each agent has an additional sidearm and some form of computer. Team Field Kit A team field kit is one that ideally each team takes with them when on assignment. A team kit is contained in a metal suitcase and carries extra supplies a team may typically need on assignment. The kit contains: * 4 SIG P226 pistols with 2 extra clips each * 8 additional dart clips for Glock 17s * 4 clips of Electro-Static Rounds * 1 Pistor 5 Mesotherapy Gun * 2 bottles of Type-7 * 1 bottles of Type-7 counter-agent * 4 NI Ghostchatters * 4 Stasis Disks * 4 pairs of Chrono Goggles * 1 bottle of Breathe Easy gelcaps * 1 Freeze-Key * 1 SIGMA 900 * 1 7100 zNose * 1 NI 150 Heartbeat Sensor In addition to the kit it is assumed each agent has their own individual kit. Vehicles * Range Rover Sport Category:Organizations Category: Law Enforcement Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA